


In A Heartbeat

by MoonlightPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heartbreak, In a heartbeat - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining Lance (Voltron), Private School, Voltron au, You should watch it, cuteness, human keith, im running out of tags to use, inspired by a short, klance, lol see what I did there, love is love, this was so cute i cant deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPrincess/pseuds/MoonlightPrincess
Summary: Based off the short In A Heartbeat, where Lance is a closeted boy who runs the risk of being outed by his own heart after it pops out of his chest to chase down the boy of his dreams, aka Keith.





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This took hours to finish and I am very happy with it! If you haven't seen the short In A Heartbeat I suggest you go watch it. Not only because this is based off it and you should see it to get a good mental image, but also because its hella cute!! Just search it on YouTube it'll pop up!

The smell of freshly cut grass along with his cologne filled Lance’s nostrils as he sprinted across the pathway to the opening gates of the Garrison. The Garrison is an elite private school, where only the smartest and or richest of kids could get into. Like any other private school the students were required to follow a dress code. 

A blue sweater, grey or black dress pants for the boys, skirts for the girls and black slacks.It was nothing too fancy, yet somehow he made it look really good. But there’s no time for daydreaming. He is literally right behind Lance and if he doesn’t act quickly he’ll notice him. So with some quick thinking Lance jumps into a nicely cut shrub, he waits until the boy walks by before moving to the nearest tree and climbing it. 

‘Wow. Today he is reading a different book.’ Lance thinks to himself. This has become a daily routine for him. The boy he has secretly fallen in love with, Keith Kogane. He is perfect, long black hair, nicely pale skin which would go lovely in contrast with his own brown skin, and his deep grey eyes. But what takes the cake is his smile, something most the girls at the school talk about. 

Something that Lance keeps to himself being too afraid to admit his sexuality. It isn’t too hard to pretend and be the player in this school since he is bisexual and hitting on any girl he sees is fun. But no one else knows that. No one knows that most the time he is flirting with those girls he wishes he could be flirting with Keith, the schools quiet hottie. 

So he sticks to the routine of watching him walk to class, or sitting under a tree reading what ever book he decides to pick up from the library. Once on a stable enough branch he peers over it and watches as the dark haired boy, with a book in one hand and an apple in another. Lance watches him with a dazed smile, ‘how does one make spinning an apple on his finger while reading look so dreamy’. 

Lance goes to lean up more to get a better look only to hit his head on a branch above him creating a loud thud. His eyes widen as he quickly turns to hide behind the body of the tree just as Keith turns around from his book startled by the noise. Lance’s heart begins to race, beating uncontrollably in a way that it is trying to escape its confinement in his chest. He panics shushes his heart to be quiet with no avail, finally he places both hand over his chest silencing it. 

Keith sees nothing out of the sort and shrugs his shoulders figuring it must've been a squirrel or chipmunk. He turns back around continuing his reading walking toward the entrance of the school. Lance looks to see that Keith has continued walking and slumps against the tree his heart still beating all too wildly against his hands. He frowns for a second at a strange pain in his chest, only to be whirled around and pulled onto the branch he was leaning on before.

He blinks as he sees his heart in his hands with a large smile and wide eyes panting as it stares at Keith in awe. The heart looks back at Lance and points towards the boy walking away. It takes hold of Lance’s finger pulling at him as a sign to go with it after Keith. Lance shakes his head confused yet scared as to what his heart is trying to do. It’s almost like the organ is playing tug-a-war with the grip on his finger. 

He pulls back with all his strength his back colliding with the tree roughly. Lance groans opening his eyes to see his heart in Keith’s hand. Instead of tossing the apple up and down like before he is now tossing his heart in the air. Lance gasps falling out of the tree and rushing toward Keith. He eyes the heart biting his nails not knowing exactly what to do. He tries reaching for it slowly just as Keith mindlessly goes to take a bite of what he believes is still his apple. The heart smiles joyfully puckering up to kiss Keith causing Lance to panic roughly grabbing Keith’s hand.

Much to Keith’s surprise he faces Lance who smiles awkwardly pulling his hand away holding the heart in between his thighs. Or so he thought, as Keith looks from his now empty hand at the boy in front of him, Lance sees his heart coming from Keith’s book. He rushes forward trying to catch the heart as it flying around Keith. The dark haired boy lifts his arms as Lance goes around him not knowing exactly what the brown haired boy is doing.

He finally catches it in both hands, only for his face to be mere inches away from Keith with his arms around his neck and one leg off the ground. ‘I’ve never been this close to him. If I were to move even a centimeter our lips would touch. But oh wow his eyes are so per-wait I hear someone coming.’ Lance looks away seeing someone walking towards. He panics moving away from Keith and into a nearby trash bin just as a boy passing by. 

Keith looks from the trash bin Lance jumped in and then at the boy walking by he nods at him with a little wave as an hello. Keith looks back to make sure the boy is gone before looking back at the trash bin with a raised eyebrow. He stares at the bin with curiosity as he hesitates to step toward it. As he moves forward the school bell goes off as a signal that school has begun. Keith looks back once more before walking back toward the school yet again and continuing his reading. 

The heart peeks out of the trash with excitement, while Lance peeks out with fear. The heart jumps out of the trash taking hold of Lance’s finger once more. The blue eyed boy shakes his head only to be dragged forcefully toward Keith. He grits his teeth, his clothes are all wrinkled and his hair is frizzy with leaves in it. Just as they are a few feet away from Keith Lance manages to lean his body to the right causing the heart to go in that direction away from the boy. 

But his heart maneuvers it's way back toward Keith with top notch speed. Lance screws his eyes shut too afraid to look on anymore. Just then he trips over a rock which send the two flying in midair and over Keith’s head, but not without the heart getting a chance to lightly brush it's hand over Keith’s silky hair. Luckily he doesn’t notice as he carries on walking. 

Lance hits the ground looking for the heart as it lets out a gleeful noise flying away. Just as Keith walks into the school the heart slips in before the door can close making it inside with him. ‘NO!’ Lance scrambles to his feet running up the stairs and rushing into the school breathing heavily. Much to his dismay Keith is sitting on the floor as his heart is rubbing up against the grey eyed boy’s cheek. 

Lance gasps racing forward trying to grab his heart. The heart frowns sadly just as Lance gets it's arm, it moves up and grabs Keith’s finger holding on as Lance tries pulling it back. Keith looks at the heart and then Lance and he realizes just what is happening. Does this boy...like him? Wait he knows this guy too. ‘Lance...McClain?’ Keith thinks to himself only to be pulled out his thoughts as Lance looks away and students walk in on the scene occurring before them. 

Some look on with disgust, others with confusion and curiosity. Keith looks away from their stares as Lance looks at them. His eyes begin to water and his chest begins to get tight as he starts to break down. As Lance tugs on his heart once more it starts to crack down the middle. His eyes widen and he looks down at Keith who catches his eyes and looks away in what seems to be shame. This makes Lance pull even harder despite his heart's condition making it crack right down the middle. 

He runs out the school with half of his heart in his hand as Keith catches the other half in his own. He stares down at the half of the heart not sure what to make of it, though when he looks back up and sees Lance running away he can't help but feel horrible about what happened. 

Some time passes and Lance is seated with his legs crossed underneath a tree looking down at the piece of heart he has. He closes his hands around it sighing as are tears falling down his face. He leans his head back against the trunk of the tree replaying everything over. He wishes for nothing more than to disappear at this very moment, because of his carelessness the entire school must think he is a freak. But what makes things worse is the way Keith looked at him. That alone is enough to make another tear slip down his face. 

Keith walks by finally finding Lance after searching for a little over ten minutes. He looks at him with a sad expression catching Lance’s eye. Lance turns away quickly wiping a tear away with his shoulder. He barely has time to think when Keith is kneeled down in front of him. Lance slowly looks up at Keith who is smiling at him softly, just as Keith goes to touch his hands Lance flinches away keeping the broken piece of heart clutched in his hands. Keith hesitates looking at Lance with the same expression from before. 

‘Okay do this for him. Show him it is all okay. It’s okay to be different because-’ Keith encourages himself to smile yet again. Lance slowly opens his hands showing half the heart. Keith slowly places the other half down, holding onto both of the brunette’s hands he pushes the two pieces together reviving the heart. The heart springs back up with the same joyful smile as before. Keith sits down next to Lance making the boy finally smile back. 

His heart over joyed and finally accomplishing it's goal begins to glow, just as Keith leans toward Lance. Keith’s heart also begins to glow ‘Show him it's all okay. It's okay to be different because, you are also different’ he finishes his thoughts just as he finally kisses Lance, their hearts colliding together to become one. 

And that’s how everything changed, in a heartbeat.


End file.
